


My Edits for CressiWeek2k18

by Guessmysoul



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cressi, M/M, cressiweek, cressiweek2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessmysoul/pseuds/Guessmysoul
Summary: So yes I'm doing this again!! I will be posting here the edits I did for CressiWeek2k18, so the people who don't have a tumblr can see them too! :)You can find them in my tumblr: http://guessmysoul.tumblr.com/Or in the cressiweek blog: https://cressiweek.tumblr.com/





	1. Day 2: Other Sports/Careers - Formula 1 AU

**CressiWeek2k18** [Day 2: Other Sports/Careers](https://cressiweek.tumblr.com/prompts2018) \- Formula 1 AU  

_Reblog it on_ _Tumblr ![(Link)](http://guessmysoul.tumblr.com/post/178658475873/cressiweek-2k18-day-2-other-sportscareers)_

 


	2. Day 4: Image - Carnival Park

**CressiWeek2k18** [Day 4: Image - Carnival Park](https://cressiweek.tumblr.com/prompts2018)  

 _Reblog it on_ _Tumblr ![(Link)](http://guessmysoul.tumblr.com/post/178719599858/cressiweek-2k18-day-4-image-carnival-park)_

 


	3. Day 5: Non-Human -> SUPER HEROES! Avengers AU / Marvel AU

**CressiWeek2k18** [Day 5: Non-Human](https://cressiweek.tumblr.com/prompts2018) -> SUPER HEROES! Avengers AU / Marvel AU  

_Reblog it on_   _Tumblr ![(Link)](http://guessmysoul.tumblr.com/post/178750171698/cressiweek-2k18-day-5-non-human-super)_

 


	4. Day 6: Public Displays of Affection

**CressiWeek2k18** [Day 6: Public Displays of Affection](https://cressiweek.tumblr.com/prompts2018)  

 _Reblog it on_   _Tumblr ![(Link)](http://guessmysoul.tumblr.com/post/178780072723/cressiweek-2k18-day-6-public-displays-of)_

 


	5. Day 7: Image - Stars -> Camping AU

**CressiWeek2k18** [Day 7: Image - Stars](https://cressiweek.tumblr.com/prompts2018) -> Camping AU  

 _Reblog it on_   _Tumblr ![(Link)](http://guessmysoul.tumblr.com/post/178810711613/cressiweek-2k18-day-7-image-stars-camping)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can use these as inspiration for a fic! Just tag me or send me a link to read it! :)


End file.
